


Familia

by Castle934



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Iwaizumi Hajime, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Oikawa Tooru
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 05:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12976635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castle934/pseuds/Castle934
Summary: Omegaverse. Hajime al fin puede salir y celebrar su aniversario con Tooru. (Algo cortito y sin mucho sentido la verdad)





	Familia

Tooru besó la frente de su hijo, su mejilla derecha, luego la izquierda, su pequeña nariz, sus manitos y nuevamente su frente y mejillas. La verdad es que llevaba mimando así a su bebé al menos diez minutos, sin querer separarse de él. Le acariciaba sus oscuros cabellos que había heredado de su padre alfa, le hacía cosquillas en sus costados y piececitos, a lo que el niño de apenas siete meses respondía con esa contagiosa y tierna risa característica de los bebés.

\- Tooru, si no nos vamos ahora llegaremos tarde al restaurante y perderemos la reservación. - le advirtió Hajime por quinta vez desde la puerta de la habitación de su hijo. Un poco más atrás, Issei y Takahiro les miraban entretenidos.

\- ¡Pero Iwa-chan! - se quejó el omega y lleva a su pequeño a su pecho. - ¡Mira a mi bebé; Kousuke-kun está muy feliz conmigo ahora! ¿No podemos mover la reservación para otro día?

\- Ya lo hicimos una vez, Tooru. - suspiró Iwaizumi.- Nuestro aniversario fue el sábado pasado y no quisiste salir porque Kousuke abrazaba una pelota de volleyball y querías grabarlo todo. Y luego te quejabas de que no pudimos tener sexo en la noche porque Kousuke se despertó.

\- ¡Hajime!- el castaño miró con reproche a su alfa y a la pareja que se reía un poco más allá.- ¡Há! Ya me reiré yo cuando ustedes tengan a su bebé y no puedan hacer nada.

\- No lo sé, dejar a tu bebé con tus amigos siempre parece una buena oportunidad para escaparse y follar, ¿no es así, Issei?

El alfa asiente.- Suena como a esas ocasiones que uno no puede dejar pasar.

\- Son todos unos exagerados. Solo les hemos pedido una vez que cuiden de Kousuke.- recuerda Hajime.

\- Una vez de la que ambos volvieron apestando a sexo.

\- ¡Hey! Basta de malas palabras frente a mi bebé.- reclama el omega castaño. El pequeño mira con curiosidad a los adultos desde los brazos de su papá omega.- Iwa-chan, me estoy arrepintiendo de dejarlo aquí con estos dos. Son una mala influencia para Kousuke.

\- Solo hemos dicho sexo.- se defiende Issei.

\- Y follar.- añade su pareja.

\- Iwaizumi dijo sexo también.

Tooru cubre los oídos de su hijo mientras deja escapar un quejido. Hajime suspira y se acerca a su omega.

\- Tooru, si no salimos ahora, perderemos nuestra cena y tendremos que soportarlos toda la noche, porque ya están aquí y no se irán fácilmente. - Takahiro e Issei asienten y sonríen, aceptando que les conocen demasiado. - Kousuke estará bien. Saben que si algo le llega a pasar a nuestro hijo, los mataré lenta y dolorosamente.

\- Joder, ni que fuéramos a hacerle algo malo al niño.

\- Cuida esa boca Mattsun.- le advierte Tooru.

Finalmente, el castaño se da por vencido y le entrega su pequeño al otro omega, sin antes darle otro último beso en su frente. Hajime, estratégicamente rodeó la cintura de Tooru y le guió hacia la puerta de su hogar, mientras éste vuelve a repetir instrucciones acerca de la rutina del bebé a sus amigos; a qué hora darle la leche, a qué hora bañarlo, a qué hora hacerlo dormir. Kousuke observa como sus padres desaparecen tras cerrar la puerta. Espera unos cuántos segundos y al no verlos regresar, mira curiosamente a los adultos.

\- ¡Bien! Nosotros también podemos pasarla genial, ¿no es cierto, Kousuke? Jugaremos, veremos televisión, comeremos cosas deliciosas y dormiremos hasta mañana.- le dice Makki al infante, quien simplemente le sigue mirando con sus grandes ojos verdes.  
.  
.  
.

\- Hajime.- le llamó Tooru entre suspiros.

El alfa besaba el cuello de su omega mientras sus manos descendían hasta su espalda baja, deleitándose con los pequeños sonidos que el castaño hacía. Iwaizumi comenzó a lamer y besar la marca que hace cinco años le había dejado.

\- Iwa-chan. -le llamó nuevamente Tooru.

El pelinegro se rió suavemente, separándose del cuello de su pareja.

\- Tú también eres un Iwa-chan.- Y agregó, como saboreando el nombre;- Tooru Iwaizumi.

El omega le sonrió. - Por supuesto que lo sé, y me encanta. Pero tú siempre serás mi Iwa-chan, ese alfa bruto del que estoy enamorado desde niño.

\- Y tú siempre serás Shittykawa, el testarudo y hermoso omega del que estoy enamorado desde niño.

\- Nada original repetir mis palabras, cariño.- se burló Tooru. Hajime simplemente rodó los ojos y luego miró fijamente el rostro de su pareja.

\- Te amo, Tooru.

\- Yo también te amo, Hajime.

Sus labios se encontraron en un beso. Tooru dejó que la lengua de su alfa invadiera su boca y que le rodeara de la cintura con sus brazos, atrayendo y juntando aún más sus cuerpos. Las siempre curiosas manos del alfa no pudieron quedarse en su cintura mucho tiempo, volviendo a recorrer sus caderas y a aferrarse a su trasero.

No fue consciente del tiempo en que pasaron besándose y toqueteando por allí y allá, pero cuando Hajime intentó meter mano dentro de su ropa, Tooru volvió a detenerlo.

\- No, Iwa-chan.- El omega empujó suavemente a su marido para poner distancia entre sus cuerpos y arreglar su camisa.- No me separaste de mi bebé para follarme en un callejón oscuro. Ya pasamos esa etapa, no somos unos adolescentes calenturientos y no es nada romántico para un aniversario.

El alfa toma la mano del castaño, saliendo de ese pequeño espacio entre dos edificios en el que se encontraban y caminando hacia el restaurante.

\- Pero me llevarás a un lujoso hotel, ¿cierto, Iwa-chan?

\- Creí que sólo querías ir a ese restaurante italiano para celebrar.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Sólo planeas tener una cena elegante como regalo de nuestro tercer aniversario?

Iwaizumi se encoje de hombros.- Suponía que no querías estar apartado de Kousuke por mucho tiempo.

\- Por supuesto que no quiero apartarme de mi hijo por mucho tiempo, pero una noche no es "mucho tiempo".

\- Tooru, cancelé nuestra cita anterior porque no lo querías dejar con la niñera y hoy te costó despegarte de él.

\- Disculpa por ser un papá primerizo que se preocupa de su bebé. Pronto tendré que volver a los entrenamientos y ya sabes que no me gusta la idea de que otro críe a mi hijo.

\- Ninguna otra persona va a criar a nuestro hijo. Solo lo dejaremos durante las mañanas en una guardería y en las tardes yo lo recogeré y estaré con él hasta que tú llegues de las prácticas.

\- Aún así no me parece. -Tooru se detuvo, soltó la mano de su marido y se cruzó de brazos.- Es mi bebé, Iwa-chan. Yo soy su papá y no quiero que nadie más le enseñe cosas que me corresponden a mí.

\- También es mi hijo y por Dios, Tooru, olvida ya que tu madre le llevó a conocer Santa antes que nosotros, fue hace 4 meses ya.

\- ¡Era su primera vez viendo a Santa!- se indignó el omega. - ¿Qué será después? ¿Tu papá o mi mamá enseñándole a hablar y caminar? ¿Makki y Matssun enseñándole volleyball? ¿Takeru enseñándole a ligar?

\- Joder, estás exagerando demasiado.- Hajime suspiró y tomó nuevamente la mano de su omega para comenzar a caminar hacia el restaurante.- Ven, vamos. Estás hambriento y eso te hace más maniático.

\- ¡Iwa-chan! Eso no fue nada romántico para decirme en nuestro aniversario.

\- Pues entonces deberías dejar de decir tonterías.  
.  
.  
.

Por favor deja comentarios :)


End file.
